AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 9: Avalanche
Chapter 9: Avalanche Dot's army walked through the mountain pass, very quiet ever since they discovered the destroyed village. Suddenly, a rocket flies out of the carriage into the sky, exploding. Rocky glared at Raye who pointed at Princess Dot. "What?" Princess Dot glared at Raye. "Oh, Bullwinkle!" Rocky said to his brother and the others. "You know, Rocky" added Bullwinkle to Rocky "This is not a good idea." "What happened?" Dot glared at Rocky and Bullwinkle as she and her brothers came to him. "Uh..." Rocky tried to explain. "You just gave away our position! Now we're..." Suddenly, an arrow hits Dot, throwing her off Epona. The Demons appear on a cliff and arrows shower down on the soldiers. "Get out of range!" Dot ordered. The petrified army struggle to get away from the Demons but it is intercepted by another group of Demons, up another cliff. Rocky tries to hurry Yoshi with Bullwinkle's help until one of fire arrows hit the carriage that attacks Yoshi. The carriage is on fire as Yoshi screaming because of this. "Save the cannons!" Yakko ordered. The army gathers the cannons as much as they can. Bullwinkle helped Rocky when he pulls out his sword and cuts the rope off. He hops on it along with Bullwinkle and when the carriage explodes, they fell into the snow. Raye and Princess Dot screamed when they crashed into the snow, next to Rocky. "Oh, sure, save the creature." said Raye. Rocky grabbed Raye and Bullwinkle grabbed Princess Dot. They ran towards the other troops taking cover. The troops along with Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica began shooting the cannons. "Fire!" Dot ordered. The soldiers lights the cannon and it explodes on the mountain. More follow, shooting at the Demon army. Jessica picked up some more while Bellatrix took cover like a coward. "Fire!" Yakko and Wakko ordered while they kept shooting the cannon at the Demons. There is now sound from the Demons who are no longer on the cliff. "Hold the last cannon!" Dot ordered Madame Blueberry. Everyone was quiet until they see a horse on top of the hill. Myreille appeared along with hundreds of her army. "Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor." Dot said as the army including Rocky and Bullwinkle pulled out their swords. Myreille roared and charged towards them along with the army. "Blueberry, aim the cannon at Myreille Psychiokieus." said Dot as Madame Blueberry aims at the cannon. Rocky and Bullwinkle needed to think of something quick before it's too late. They glanced at thier swords and looks at the glacial overhead he and his brother grabs the cannon from Madame Blueberry and runs towards the Demons. "Sorry, miss blue fruit, we got this cannon!" Rocky and Bullwinkle said after they grabs the cannon from her. "Anya, come back!" Dot yelled, "Anya!" Rocky charges towards the army, holding the cannon while Raye looked at him, worried. "Rocky! Bullwinkle! I'm coming!" Raye shouted as she and Princess Dot saw Rocky and Bullwinkle who helds the cannon. "Stop!" Dot shouted, running after him. Rocky didn't listen as he plants the cannon on the ground with his brother's help and aiming at the overhang where Myreille charged towards him. "Okay, you might wanna light that right about now." said Raye, "Quickly! Quickly!" Rocky began to light the match but Fearow swoops by, knocking him to the ground. "Fearow!" Fearow screeched. "Come on, we gotta help!" said Madame Blueberry as she, Chisty, Jessica and the Warner brothers got out their swords and ran off. Meanwhile, Rocky got up but the match he held is gone thanks to Fearow. He sees Raye and grabs him. Raye used her own attack to light the fire at the fuse which is easy "Mars Fire Arrow!". The cannon shoot off with Raye on it. "You missed!" Raye shouted. "How can you miss? He was 3 feet in front of you!" The cannon hits the overhang with a bang and caused an avalanche, burying the Demon Army. In fury, Myreille roared and hit Rocky and his brother on the side with her hands. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Dot with him and his brother. Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica charged towards them to help. Myreille screamed in horror when she's buried underneath the snow. Rocky and Bullwinkle gets on Yoshi and tries to give Dot a hand but she loses her grip and is dragged into the snow. His friends gasped in horror and they took cover under the rock. Raye rode down the snow with a shield. "Rocky!" Raye called. She picked up something. "Rocky." She picked up a Demon. "Nope." She put the Demon back under the snow. "Rocky!" Raye shouted until they saw Princess Dot and picked her. "Man, you are one lucky bug." Raye said. Suddenly, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Yoshi break out of the snow and race towards Dot who is unconscious is sliding on towards a cliff. "Dot!" Rocky shouted. He picks up Dot on Yoshi. "Dot! Hang on!" shouted Bullwinkle. Back with the troops, Madame Blueberry is on top of the soldiers and the Warner brothers. "Do you see them?" Jessica asked. "Yes." Madame Blueberry replied "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safetly!". She fits an arrow which is tied to a length of rope and shoots it towards Rocky, Bullwinkle and the group. "Rocky! I found a lucky bug!" shouted Raye slidding near of Rocky and Dot. "We need help!" Bullwinkle shouted after an arrow has shooting and Rocky has tied Yoshi by the waist. "Nice, very nice! You can sit by me" Raye said as she do high five hands with Princess Dot as the female ant nodded "Who cares?", Raye and Princess Dot screaming. "Aaargghhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" screaming Raye to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Dot and Princess Dot after Rocky has shot the arrow. "No way we survived this! Death is coming!". So Rocky, Bullwinkle and the group began to fall when he shoots the arrow. "Pull!" Yakko ordered but they won't save them due to the weight. Finally, Jessica walks over, picks all the soldiers up and walks backwards, pulling Dot, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Yoshi up onto the ground. Madame Blueberry continues crying, "I let them slip through my fingers..." The arrow landed on Madame Blueberry's hands. She was dragged towards the cliff edge and soldiers jumping on top of him along with Yakko and Wakko. "I knew we can do it! You da woman!" said Raye while Rocky smiled. "Well, sort of." The troops, Yakko and Wakko helped them, placing them on the ground. "Step back, guys. Give him some air!" said Christy. "Dot, are you okay?" asked Bullwinkle. "Are you allright?" Rocky answered to his girlfriend. Dot breathed very heavily, "Anya, you are the craziest lady I ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust." "Let's hear it for Anya!" Christy said, "The bravest of us all!" "You're the queen of the mountain!" Madame Blueberry added. Dot helped Rocky to his feet. "Aah!" Rocky cried, clutching his side. "Rock-I mean Anya!" Bullwinkle shouted. "Anya, what's wrong?" Dot asked. Rocky moves his hands to reveal blood. "She's wounded! Get help!" Rocky is going to lose conscious due to the loss of blood. "Anya, hold on. Hold on." That was the last thing Rocky heard when he passed out. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes